


Find balance in the middle of the chaos

by JenMerizi



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post 5x06, They are The Softests tm for each other and their son, because that episode gave us so much good content, mention of blood and injury, probably not medically accurate at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenMerizi/pseuds/JenMerizi
Summary: The Lady has something up her sleeve. Kendry gets hurt and Aneela is not fine with that. Jaq loves his moms and does more than hiding out in the Cube.





	Find balance in the middle of the chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Discord server really made me want to write something for the awesomeness that is Green Queens and this is the result. Most of the inspiration and ideas come from there. I have this tendency of hurting my faves, but there's fluff as well yay!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They were walking side by side, their hands brushing at almost every step. It was quiet and Kendry reveled in the peacefulness of the moment. Having Aneela this close to her, simply walking in the woods together without wondering what bad things could be happening to her, was a relief that Kendry more than welcomed after weeks of worry. It was the first time since she left that damned elevator—and these damned Jaqobis—that she didn’t feel like her whole life was falling apart.

Of course, now she was separated from Jaq, but she knew her son was safe and that they would find him again when all of this was over. Then they could all be together properly, as a family.

_Family_. She’d never thought she would use that word again, not after the horrible things she’d done and simply because of who she was as a person. Like she’d told Jaq, she wasn’t the type to want a son or a family. She was fine ruling Qresh and dealing with the ruthless politics all on her own.

But then she met Aneela, and everything changed. Being Hullen had been the best thing that ever happened to her. Unlimited power, eternal life, tamed emotions, awesome sex … a perfect life with someone she ironically felt so much for.

She’d held some sort of dislike toward Jaq, at first, when she’d realized she had lost _everything_. It was his fault these idiots had to destroy the green inside her and his fault she couldn’t get to Aneela in time.

Later, she had come to know him and bound with him. He was part of Aneela too and she realized, if only for that fact, that she could never hate him.

And maybe she didn’t lose anything at all, maybe, she thought, she had become something _more_. Because she might not be Hullen anymore, but gods did her feelings for Aneela were still here. Stronger even. That was one good thing about being human again at least.

With some time, she had also come around to the fact that she was a mother now. And that meant she would do anything to protect her—_their_—son.

So Delle Seyah swore she would do whatever it takes to find the woman she loved.

Her thoughts brought her to glance at Aneela. Fierce, headstrong, wild, _beautiful_ Aneela.

“I love you.”

The words came out soft, unbridled. She had said it before, but not since they had found each other again. And in that very moment, she felt it more than ever.

Aneela stopped and turned to face her. As she always did when she felt particularly emotional—Delle Seyah had noticed—Aneela raised her hand to tenderly caress Kendry’s cheek.

“I love you too, Kendry,” Aneela said finally. She smiled that soft smile that always made her look so much more innocent than she actually was. A smile reserved only for her.

So much love was pouring from the Hullen woman, Delle Seyah didn’t know how it was possible for someone to _feel_ so much when their very biology prevented it.

Kendry had a sudden urge to kiss her, to show Aneela how much she had missed her—show her that, even if she was still Hullen, she still loved her so very much. Nothing could ever change that.

Aneela must have caught signs of her intentions on her face because she leaned in first, gently moving her hand so that her thumb could stroke the skin near Kendry’s ear. Delle Seyah met her halfway, finally pressing their lips together.

The kiss was delicate but passionate, one of two lovers reunited after spending time apart, and needing to feel that unique connection again. Kendry moved to cup Aneela’s face with her hands and delicateness turned to fervor.

Their kiss became heated, their bodies couldn’t seem to get close enough, their breaths short and heavy. Aneela turned her head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss and Kendry answered swiftly, reaching out with her tongue to brush Aneela’s upper lip. Aneela complied and Kendry slipped her tongue inside her mouth, brushing against Aneela’s.

Kissing Aneela was like electricity. The rush she felt when Aneela’s lips moved with hers sent such a pleasuring jolt down her entire body, she felt like she could take on the universe. A moan escaped from her mouth as Aneela’s hand moved from her cheek to clutch at her hips, trying to bring their bodies even closer.

They kissed until it became physically impossible to continue. The need to breathe made them break away, but their hands were still grasping at each other’s bodies.

“Gods, I’ve really missed you, you know that?” Kendry panted.

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Aneela said with a knowing smirk. “It’s a shame we have a universe to save and an evil lady to defeat, I would have loved to show you how much I’ve missed _you_.”

At the thought of just what these words meant, Delle Seyah closed her eyes and let out a sigh. _This woman will be the death of her._

“Well, better get on with it then.”

“Let’s,” Aneela answered. She smiled and took a step back, reluctantly putting some distance between them.

Kendry went to keep on walking but before she could take a step forward, she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw Aneela, looking hesitantly at her.

Kendry frowned. Aneela wasn’t usually so unsure when it came to saying what was on her mind. But she also knew that Aneela often had trouble with expressing her true emotions, much like herself.

So, if she needed a few minutes to think and gather herself, Kendry wasn’t about to refuse her.

She waited a couple of minutes, watching Aneela furrow her brows and swallow hard, her eyes shifting. The girl was clearly looking for the right words and was having a hard time getting _anything_ out.

Finally, Kendry took pity on her. Seeing someone in such torment wasn’t as fun when that someone was her Aneela. Besides, now she was curious to hear what was weighing so heavily on the other woman’s heart.

“Aneela,” she ventured, tilting her head forward. “What it is?”

As she received no answer, she raised her hand and grabbed Aneela’s, making her drop the hold she had on her arm. Kendry squeezed Aneela’s hand, gently. Aneela was trapped in her own mind and Kendry needed to make her love come back to her.

“Aneela?” she tried again, her voice soft but more demanding than before.

Aneela blinked, finally looking Delle Seyah straight in the eye. “I—I wanted to apologize.”

Kendry frowned. She wanted ask her what for exactly, but she was afraid that would only make Aneela retreat again.

“I didn’t know how you’d react once you saw me again,” Aneela carried on. “We were apart for so long and you’re human now. I assumed you’d changed. I didn’t want you to be repulsed by what I am, so I tried to put distance between us. And that wasn’t right. And I’m sorry for making you feel like less than the queen you definitely are.”

Saying Kendry was surprised would be an understatement. She had never expected _Aneela_, of all people, to say sorry for anything. Aneela had rendered her absolutely speechless, and that was no mean feat.

Kendry had to admit though, Aneela deciding to be truly honest with her feelings made her strangely even more alluring in her eyes. Being human and in love was … _bizarre_.

Vulnerability making her more attracted to someone? Physical contact which only purpose was to comfort? Talking about _feelings_? These were things Kendry had considered outrageous and repulsive before.

But now? Turns out they weren’t so bad after all.

“Well… If you thought you hurt my feelings, don’t worry. I’m much tougher than that,” Kendry tried to downplay.

Aneela just tilted her head to the side and stared at her. She wasn’t fooling her. If Aneela had been so honest with her, the least she could do was return the favor.

Kendry cleared her throat. Now wasn’t a time to act like her typical sassy self.

“I was … upset. As you know.” Throwing ‘forest filth’ at her might have done the trick. “But you’ll never be a monster to me, Aneela. I could never be repulsed by you. I never was. If anything, you inspire me. I may be a Queen but you’re one as well, and the lost heir of the Kin Rits. And Queens don’t apologize to anyone.”

“You’re not _anyone_, Kendry.” She turned the hand Kendry was still holding around. Kendry’s palm now securely tucked into hers, Aneela brought their arms up so she could lay a kiss on the back of the other woman’s hand. “You are _my_ Queen. And if I hurt you, I want to properly make it up to you.”

Delle Seyah let out a gasp. _What was this woman doing to her?_ Never has someone talked about her that way. It was exhilarating. As if she could be more in love with her.

Kendry couldn’t resist planting a quick peck on Aneela’s lips. It would have to be enough for now. They had pressing matters to attend to after all.

“Thank you then, for your apology.” Kendry said solemnly. “I can’t wait to see how this _making up _will go,” she added with a smirk, sensing she could put some lightheartedness in their interactions now that they’d resolved the leftover tension from earlier.

“Now who’s a tease?”

They both chuckled, it was good to see her smile again. Aneela applied one last gentle pressure on her hand before letting go, and on they went.

* * *

Walking alongside Aneela felt empowering. She held herself tall, head up, as if the forest belonged to her and the path they were on was traced only for her.

Kendry couldn’t wait to go back to Qresh and reintroduce Aneela as Queen, to rule beside her. It had been a long time since she’d had people bowing at her feet and darting around to carry out her every order. The thought of finally being able to feel like a true Queen again, and finding out how Aneela would act in front of the rest of Qreshi royalty, made her extremely giddy.

Her musings were interrupted when she felt a firm grip on her arm.

“What?” She turned around. “Want to have another heart-to-heart?”

“Sshh!” was all Aneela said.

She was frowning, her eyes narrowed, scanning the trees. Her head shifted slightly to the left. Something had obviously caught her attention.

Kendry wondered briefly if Aneela’s senses were more developed than those of humans, because whatever seemed to be out there, she hadn’t noticed at all.

The tight hold Aneela had on her was starting to hurt. Just when she was about to tell her, the Hullen woman pushed her, hard. Kendry found herself face first on the ground before she could brace herself for the fall.

She barely had time to register what was happening when she heard a gunshot followed by a blast. She raised her head, and sure enough, she found the bark of a tree she was standing close to mere seconds before blown apart.

She gasped and looked around to find who had fired at them. Aneela must have spotted them already because, after shooting Kendry a quick glance, she let out a loud growl, almost a roar, and dashed forward.

Hurriedly, Kendry got up, and that’s when she saw them. At least a dozen men came out of the trees, rifle in hand. They were donning white jackets and pants, Kendry noted.

The Lady had found them, somehow.

Kendry watched as Aneela rushed toward one man, the one who shot at them, she assumed. Before he could take aim again, Aneela was on him. She yanked the gun out of his hands and knocked it hard on the side of his head. He fell unconscious, blood pouring from the gash, and Aneela moved on to her next target.

Now armed with a weapon, Aneela was lethal.

Their assailants were firing restlessly at her but it didn’t faze her in the slightest. Kendry gasped in fear at the sight before she remembered that Aneela wasn’t in any danger. Still, seeing the bullets fly at the other woman made a shiver run down her spine.

Aneela shot one man after the other without so much as a flinch until her gun clicked and she had to drop it.

She had made good work of the attackers. Five more bodies were lying in a pool of blood on the ground, but they were still too many.

Kendry counted eight soldiers still and, while all their focus was on Aneela, she approached the fight stealthily. She still had knives hidden in her boots and in her jacket. And she sure as hells wasn’t going to let Aneela have all the fun.

Aneela was dodging and punching and kicking, her technique so flawless and ruthless that not one hit could land. She was making good use of her knife as well, slashing throats and slicing arms. She dispatched four other soldiers with brutal efficiency as Kendry kept an eye on her.

While she knew Aneela was still Hullen and so couldn’t get hurt, she wanted to make sure she didn’t need immediate assistance. They also couldn’t dismiss the possibility that The Lady had a plan, or some sort of weapon to disable Aneela. After all, she wouldn’t have sent fourteen men to deal with them if she didn’t know Aneela was still all-powerful.

As Aneela, her face and white blouse covered in their attackers’ blood, was turning to engage with the last soldiers, Kendry got her own knife out and took a few steps forward to get in range.

She came up behind one man, arm up, and thrust the knife down, plunging it in the side of his throat. He howled in pain but still turned around to face her. _Shit_.

Fear started to grip her but her resolve was stronger. She punched him hard in the face and the man collapsed. He couldn’t get up. She watched, eyes wide, as he bled out slowly on the forest floor.

Kendry breathed in, her fear gone, replaced by relief and some kind of pride at being able to sneak up on the fight and help Aneela.

She wrenched the knife out when the man took his last breath and looked up. She caught Aneela’s stare. The Hullen woman looked absolutely magnificent, standing tall amongst the soldiers’ bodies, blood spatters all over her white outfit.

When Aneela looked at Kendry’s feet, she sighed in admiration. She looked up again and met Kendry’s eyes, a smirk on her lips. Violence was always a sure way to Aneela’s heart.

Two soldiers were still standing, but one look at them and Kendry knew they had no desire to experience Aneela’s wrath. The men were standing still, caught between wanting to run away and being too afraid to even move. Kendry stepped forward, settling at Aneela’s side.

Silence fell. It was a nice break from the sound of flesh ripping, men screaming or blood pulsing in her ears because of the rush of battle.

One of the soldiers seemed to have gathered his courage during the quiet respite, because he lunged at them with a cry. The poor guy wasn’t even wielding any weapon.

Aneela caught his arm and spun him around so his body was facing Kendry. Delle Seyah brandished her bloodied knife and stabbed him in the heart with her full strength. The scene around them was already a massacre, there was no need to make this man suffer further.

He died quickly and Aneela let go of his lifeless body. In the time it had taken them to dispose of the soldier, the one remaining had backed away and was now fumbling at his side for an object neither of them could make out.

Just as Aneela was about to advance on him, he flashed a gun and shouted: “Stop!”

Aneela did just that, probably out of sheer astonishment rather than to surrender.

Kendry herself was puzzled as to why he thought a gun would protect him.

“Oh, isn’t that silly?” Aneela sneered. “Were you not paying attention when your little friends tried to use this on me?”

“I’m not an idiot, I saw what you did to them. But this is not some common gun. Did you think The Lady would have sent us after you without a way to stop you?”

His words sent a shiver down Kendry’s spine. She had been right to be cautious, then. If The Lady had developed a weapon capable of hurting Aneela, they were in more danger than they previously thought.

“You’re lying,” Aneela scoffed. Clearly, the situation didn’t worry her as much.

“Wanna find out?” the soldier answered back, charging up his gun.

Aneela might not take him seriously, but Kendry was scared. _Terrified._ She didn’t want to take a chance on him just bluffing to get away.

Aneela’s life was at risk, and Kendry swore she wouldn’t let anyone take her love away from her again.

She made to step forward, get to Aneela’s side, do _anything _to protect her, but Aneela’s voice rung out to stop her.

“Stay back!” She put her arm out, her stare still focused on the man before her.

“Aneela—”

“I said. Stay. Back!” Aneela was done joking around. The seriousness of their predicament had finally caught up to her.

After that, three things happened at once.

The man pulled the trigger just as Aneela was bolting forward, and Kendry threw herself in front of the other woman.

She heard the gunshot just as excruciating pain erupted in her stomach.

The soldier was too stunned to react when Aneela moved on him, her fury unleashed. She seized him by the throat with both her hands and squeezed hard. She let out a low and long growl as she watched the life fade from his eyes.

Kendry pressed a hand where the bullet had pierced her skin in an attempt to limit the bleeding but the wound was too severe and blood was leaking heavily through her fingers. She gasped in pain as her legs gave out and she crumbled to the ground.

“Aneela…” she called out weakly. Her sight was becoming more and more blurry but she thought she could make out Aneela still strangling the soldier. Intense rage had taken her over completely. But Kendry needed her. “Aneela … please…”

Aneela whirled around at the soft plea and her eyes widened, as if realizing only now what had happened. She turned back to the man and snapped his neck with a grunt. She dropped the body quickly and rushed to Kendry’s side.

“Kendry… What did you do?” Panic filled her voice, her anger gone. She applied more pressure on the wound, draping her hand over Kendry’s. “You’re human! I could have taken it!”

“He said…” Kendry breathed out strenuously “it would hurt you. You know … it would have.”

“Oh, Kendry…” She shook her head. “Just… Hold on, okay? I’ll—I’ll figure something out.”

Delle Seyah nodded. “I know.” She smiled weakly.

Kendry was usually quick-thinking in critical situations, but right now, she just wanted to close her eyes and take in the feeling of Aneela’s hand on hers.

She knew the situation was dire, and that she should probably help Aneela think of something, but she was also acutely aware of the bullet lodged in her guts, and her mind couldn’t focus on anything but the pain it caused.

Aneela was breathing fast and heavy, concern evident all over her face. Kendry could see how frantic she was becoming and she wanted to offer the woman some comfort, but truth be told, she thought dying in the middle of the woods from a bullet wound was stupid.

Even if it was to protect Aneela, bleeding out on the forest floor was no way to go out. A whimper escaped from her lips and it made her even more upset about the prospect of dying that way. It was truly pathetic.

After what seemed like forever, Aneela’s features finally relaxed. “I know what could help,” she told Kendry reassuringly. She caressed Delle Seyah’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t clasped in hers and closed her eyes in concentration.

Kendry frowned but the pain was becoming too much for her to wonder what exactly was Aneela doing. She waited, trying to focus instead on Aneela’s gentle hands, the face of their son, what she would say to him if he was here.

A few seconds passed before Aneela reopened her eyes and smiled proudly, her gaze directed at something behind Kendry.

“Quick, before they notice it’s here,” Aneela said, looking back down at her.

The words went past Kendry, her mind unable to keep up with what Aneela was implying.

Seconds later, she found herself lifted in the air. She moaned at the discomfort, but heard Aneela utter a soft apology and felt hands securely placed under her legs and around her back.

When she realized Aneela was carrying her, she let her head sink to side, against the warmth of Aneela’s body, her eyes drooping.

“Stay with me, my love, you’ll be alright. It’s right here.”

That was the last thing Kendry heard as her vision faded to black.

* * *

“Mom!”

“Kendry!”

“Why won’t she wake up?”

“Mom!”

Kendry could hear distant voices calling out. Her eyes shifted under her closed eyelids. _What happened? Did she doze off?_ The last thing she remembered feeling was a warm embrace, strong arms. _Aneela’s_.

She gradually became more aware of her surroundings. A hard surface at her back, something soft brushing against her neck. With that also came a searing pain in her stomach and everything came back to her.

The gunshot, the blood, Aneela’s hand on hers.

Kendry gasped and her eyes flung open. Blinding lights invaded her sight and she had to blink a couple of times to make everything less fuzzy.

“Mom!” she heard again.

She turned toward the voice and found Jaq’s face hovering close.

“Mom, you gotta stay awake!”

Looking around, she realized she was lying on a table, a pillow supporting her head. The room was small and rather bare. And her son was there. _She was in the Cube?_

Her eyes eventually settled on Aneela, questioning.

“It’s alright, we’re safe here. Jaq had a brilliant idea.” She looked at him proudly. “He’s going to save you.”

Aneela rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and Kendry didn’t try to get more details out of her. The tender gesture and the look Aneela was giving her made Kendry trust her completely.

Aneela nodded in Jaq’s direction and Kendry felt a small prick in the crease of her elbow. She spun her head around and saw a needle attached to her arm, a tube running from her to Jaq’s own arm. A red liquid started flowing through the device and, despite her reduced capacities, she startled when she realized what was happening.

“What are you doing? Stop.”

“I’m saving your life,” Jaq said confidently.

She tried to reach out to him with her opposite arm but a soft hand took hold of hers before she could move.

“It’s alright, Kendry. He knows what he’s doing. It won’t hurt him, he’s safe,” Aneela assured her. “He has both Hullen and human DNA, his blood is strong. It’s the only way we can fix you without the Green.”

The explanation didn’t make much sense to her in the moment but she heard _safe_ and _strong_, and it eased her worries.

Aneela squeezed her hand gently before she got up and grabbed an item from another table. She reclaimed her seat at Kendry’s side but her face had paled and she was looking hesitant.

“The bullet is still in your body. I need to get it out,” she said, confidence gone from her voice.

Kendry watched as Aneela lifted her arm and produced tweezers. She groaned at the thought of more pain. “Things are never easy, huh?”

“I’ll be as fast as I can. I’m sorry.”

The words had barely left Aneela’s mouth that she was already digging into the wound. Kendry clenched her teeth and held back a howl when the tool began squirming inside her.

It was pain like she’d never experienced before, white hot and inescapable. She blew air from her nose, trying not to move so Aneela had an easier job finding the bullet.

A brisk move inside the wound made her whimper, the pain too sharp to stop the sound from escaping.

“I’m sorry. I’m almost done, I promise,” Aneela said.

The prodding was starting to get too much, Kendry was starting to get cold. She thought she was going to faint.

Finally, she felt the pressure in her guts slightly loosen, and seconds later, Aneela held the tweezers up, the bullet secured between the two blades.

Aneela dropped them on the table and rushed to get the laser-healer. She quickly applied it to Kendry’s skin and closed up the wound.

Kendry unclenched her teeth and let out a sigh of relief. It still hurt and her injured flesh wasn’t pretty, but at least she wasn’t gushing blood anymore.

Aneela went away again to collect more things around the room and, once she came back, she proceeded to clean around the scar that was beginning to form.

Aneela’s tender ministrations were a stark contrast to what Kendry had suffered minutes before, and it helped soothe the pain.

Once the wound was clean, Aneela covered her up with a blanket and Kendry was grateful for the warmth it provided her battered body. Adjusting her head on the pillow, a deep sense of comfort washed over her.

Jaq’s blood was still flowing steadily straight into her veins and he had taken her hand in his during her impromptu surgery. On her other side, Aneela had sat back down and was now watching lovingly over her, caressing her forehead ever so gently.

Despite the trauma her body had been put through, she felt safe, surrounded by the people she loved. All of the adrenaline still pumping in her body seemed to leave her in that moment and she felt so_ light_. Her eyes were dropping, her breathing was slowing down.

“It’s over now. You were so strong, my love. You can rest now.” Kendry vaguely heard Aneela’s voice.

She felt the soft brush of lips replace Aneela’s hand right below her hairline, and finally let go.

* * *

When she next came to, Kendry felt well rested. The pain at her side was mostly faded and opening her eyes wasn’t as much of a struggle. She was able to wriggle on the table and turn her head without having to hold back a sob or crying out, so that was a definite improvement.

When she looked around the room, she noticed that Aneela was gone but Jaq was still in his seat next to the table, he seemingly hadn’t moved while she was sleeping.

“She’s just outside. Standing guard, I guess,” Jaq answered her silent question.

“You didn’t want to go out as well? Get them some air?” Kendry asked. “This room wasn’t designed for teenagers.”

“No, I don’t mind. I get to be with you, so I’m good with it.”

Kendry smiled. It had felt strange at first, to realize Jaq cared about her so much, but hearing her son say these words really warmed her heart. She was glad he didn’t hide his true feelings with her, or with Aneela.

“Besides,” Jaq added “Ma wouldn’t let me go. She told me to stay with you. It was more of a demand, really.”

_Ah_. So much for him being happy to keep her company.

“Relax, Mom,” he chuckled. “I’m joking. Of course I was gonna stay with you. You were hurt, I wanted to make sure my idea was working.”

Kendry remembered the blood transfusion, without her son she undeniably would have died. She raised herself in a sitting position so she could face him.

“Jaq… I want you to know how grateful I am for you.”

“You’re my Mom, I wasn’t gonna let you die.”

“Oh, Jaq… I didn’t mean just that.” Kendry found it hard to articulate what she wanted to say. She’d had conflicting feelings before, but she was coming around to the fact that Jaq was her son, and she loved him unconditionally.

Jaq must have sensed her distress because he got up from his chair and put his arms around her in a hug. Kendry tensed at the unusual gesture but soon relaxed when she felt how comforting her son’s embrace actually was.

“I know, Mom. I love you too.”

She hugged him back.

After a moment, Kendry was starting to feel awkward. Hugs were nice but she still wasn’t accustomed to the prolonged softness it required.

She lightly cleared her throat, trying not to upset her son. He seemed to understand the subtle cue and backed away from her.

“So, want to tell me why your mother left you to deal with me alone?”

“I’m the one who suggested she leave, actually.” Jaq sat back down and smirked, lifting his feet and setting them, crossed at the ankles, on the edge of the table, inches from her thigh.

_What a smug little thing!_ Kendry tsked and swat at his legs. “Don’t slouch! Come on, sit up straight!”

Rolling his eyes, Jaq complied with a heavy sigh. “She kept pacing around the room and huffing every ten seconds. It was annoying.”

“So you told her to leave?” Kendry raised her eyebrows.

“I told her it was useless. There was nothing we could do, we just had to wait for you to wake up. But that just made it worse, so yeah, after that I told her she should get some air.”

“Only you could talk to her that way and make her actually listen,” Kendry chuckled.

He grinned proudly. “You know… When I saw her walking in, she looked really scared.” He sobered up. “Her eyes were all wide, but not like they usually are when she’s threatening people, you know? More like… She was panicking, and super worried. She was even shaking a little when she set you down on the table. I don’t think she had a plan besides getting you inside the Cube.”

The thought of Aneela being this distraught made her raise her eyebrows. Sure, she was becoming more in touch with her emotions, but for her to appear so fragile, Kendry’s condition must really have been critical.

She felt suddenly uncomfortable thinking how close she had come to dying, and how it had affected Aneela and Jaq.

“Well… I’m alright now. Why don’t we go and tell her, huh?”

Kendry stood up slowly as to not wake any lingering ache in her body and Jaq followed suit, no doubt eager to finally breathe in pure air.

Together, they made their way to the entrance, but Aneela went through the barrier first. She stopped instantly at the sight that greeted her.

“Kendry!” she exhaled, relieved. Her face was sporting a huge smile and she made her way toward them in quick strides. She stopped again inches from Kendry, taking her in. She lifted a tentative hand to Kendry’s cheek, tilting her head forward to touch her forehead to Kendry’s. Aneela closed her eyes and sighed. “You’re awake.”

“I am.”

“And you’re alright.” Aneela backed away a little, just enough to be able to look her in the eyes.

Kendry nodded with a smile, trying to convey as much comfort as possible. “I’m fine.”

At the words, Aneela visibly relaxed and took a step back. “All thanks to our Little Bear.” She beamed at their son, putting a hand on his arm, the other coming to rest on the side of Kendry’s shoulder.

Jaq smiled the pet name. “We both helped. I just sat there with a needle in my arm, anyway.”

“No, Jaq,” Aneela scowled. “You were smart and you gave us a way to help your mother when she needed it the most. You were perfect, my Little Bird.”

He shrugged the praise off. “Can I go out for a bit?” he asked hopefully.

Aneela opened her mouth but before she could tell him no, Kendry cut in. “Yes, go ahead. You deserve it.” Aneela gave her a look. “But stay close. Shouting distance.” That earned her a small nod.

Once their son had left, Aneela’s attitude shifted entirely. Gone was the sweet and kind woman, Kendry was now facing a more tense and furious Aneela.

“What were you thinking?” Aneela hissed.

Kendry could only stare at her, mouth hanging open. The sudden change in tone gave her whiplash. _What was she supposed to say?_

“Do you know what that bullet could have done to you?” Aneela narrowed her eyes. Kendry tried to speak, but Aneela was on a roll. “That was dangerous, you could have died! Humans don’t typically survive serious gunshot wounds!”

“Well, _I_ did.”

“Barely!” Aneela was fuming. She shook her head. “You’re not Hullen anymore, Kendry. You shouldn’t have done that!”

“Doesn’t matter if I’m Hullen! You heard him, that bullet was made specifically to hurt _you_!” Kendry pointed her finger at the other woman. “And if you were so sure he was lying, you wouldn’t have been so agitated! If you think you’re gonna make me feel guilty for saving your life, then you’re sorely mistaken. I may not care much about other people, Aneela, but I won’t let anyone take you away from me again.”

The words didn’t seem to reach Aneela. She was too upset to hear Kendry’s argument.

“Never. Do that. Again. Do you understand?”

“Oh, you don’t get to tell me what to do, Aneela!”

“If it protects you, then yes, I do!”

“And who protects you then?” Kendry answered back. “You’re not some invincible goddess, Aneela! All it takes is one modified weapon and you’re just like the rest of us. Don’t act like I’m being unreasonable, when you’re the one who’s refusing to admit the truth.”

At that, Aneela flinched. She opened her mouth just to close it seconds after. The movement was repeated a couple of times before she eventually sighed and bent her head down. When she looked back up, Kendry could see remorse written all over her face.

“You’re right,” Aneela stated.

Kendry crossed her arms in front of her and jutted her chin forward. She wasn’t expecting an apology but she did want Aneela to acknowledge what she had said earlier about the bullet.

“I’ve never faced a situation like that.” Aneela’s voice was softer now. “Death is not something I usually need to worry about. So, the thought of a gun capable of hurting a Hullen … it did scare me. Because if it was designed to kill Hullen, then what would it do to a human? What would it to do if he missed? Or if you decided to do something stupid like jump in front of the gun?”

“Stupid, really? That’s where you want to go?” And here she thought Aneela had come around.

“Kendry… I’m trying to tell you how that made me feel. I’m not the only one being unreasonable here.” She sounded hurt, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

There was no need to get angry and yell again, Delle Seyah conceded. She offered Aneela a nod in way of an apology and a sign for her to continue.

“I should have been smarter, should have suspected The Lady would engineer something to fight us. We should have been more prepared, and it’s my fault we weren’t. I spent all this time trapped with her and I couldn’t even predict her next move.”

Aneela was blaming herself and Kendry couldn’t fathom why. She was brilliant, well versed in strategy and schemes. That’s what had attracted Kendry in the first place. Her mind was beautiful and worked in intricate ways, but she never could have guessed what The Lady had in store for them.

Kendry was about to tell her just that but Aneela wasn’t done.

“That bullet holds so much power… It would be foolish not to be cautious. So, yes, I was scared for my life. But I was _terrified_ for yours, Kendry.” Aneela gulped, tears pooling in her beautiful green eyes. “I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you. Especially if it was my fault.”

The confession tore at Kendry’s heart. She had reacted without thinking, on pure instinct. _Aneela_ and _danger_ and _protect_ the only things going through her mind in the moment. But Aneela… Aneela had been much more alert. Behind that stoic facade, her brain had considered many scenarios.

Kendry took both of Aneela’s hands, slowly, delicately. She searched Aneela’s eyes, making sure she had her undivided attention. “Listen to me. Taking The Lady down, outsmarting her, is not your burden. You have to stop believing you’re alone in this fight. I’m here. Our son can help too. And your sister cares about you, so much. Even the two idiot brothers can be useful sometimes.” Aneela cracked a tiny smile and Kendry felt glad she could relieve her of some of the troubles that plagued her. “Whatever The Lady does, it’s not up to you to know. You’re Hullen, not psychic.”

“You always know what to say, Kendry.” Her smile widened and Kendry gave one of her own. “I want to defeat the Lady, but I don’t want to lose my family in the process.” She became serious again. “I know it’s not right of me to tell you what to do… But will you please promise me not to rush blindly into danger anymore?”

“As long as you promise not to get yourself into dangerous situations,” Kendry answered with a smirk. They both knew that wasn’t happening anytime soon. But at least they got each other.

Aneela scoffed. “You’re infuriating.”

“Have you met you?”

Aneela raised an eyebrow at the comeback. She huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes with fondness.

“Deal?” Kendry asked.

“Deal.”

* * *

Putting her clothes on, Kendry glanced behind her. Aneela was lying on the couch, still gloriously naked. She was watching her intently, with lustful eyes, as Kendry finished zipping up her pants.

After their heartfelt promises, they had shared an intense kiss and things had evolved quickly and passionately from there.

“I’d say you’ve recovered quite nicely,” Aneela chirped.

Kendry laughed heartily. “Is that a scientist’s diagnosis?”

“No, just the opinion of a very satisfied woman,” Aneela smirked.

Kendry hummed and pecked Aneela on the lips. “Put some clothes on darling, you’re very distracting.”

Aneela stretched and Kendry had to fight the arousal that the sensual gesture was sparking in her all over again. “You don’t think our Little Bear heard us, do you?” She stood up and finally got dressed.

“I think he’ll just be glad not to have witnessed his mother saying the word ‘sexual’ again,” Kendry chuckled. “He knows we’d end up doing it anyway.”

“We should go check on him. I wouldn’t want to find he’s run into trouble while we were enjoying ourselves.” Aneela’s words were ones of worry, but Kendry believed that they’d know if something had happened, somehow they’d feel it.

She wasn’t particularly concerned but she was curious to see if they’d find their son embarrassed or entirely oblivious to their activities.

Kendry kissed Aneela one more time before they exited the Cube. They didn’t have to wait long before Jaq showed up in front of them, a sour look on his face.

“Shouting distance is not nearly far enough.”

_Well … that answered that question._


End file.
